When Will Josh and His Friend Leave Me Alone?
Plot Rebecca catches up with Greg at the airport and he reveals he's moving to Atlanta so he can finally attend Emory University. Greg confesses he loves her but their relationship was a mess and he needs to move on. Even so, he has no regrets about what happened and let's her know he'll never forget her . After he departs Rebecca goes back to her apartment depressed not only about Greg leaving but Josh's rejection as well. Paula shows up to offer support as Rebecca tries to figure out what to do next. Later at the Proctor residence, Paula also considers her options regarding her unexpected pregnancy. Scott suggests she talk to Rebecca but Paula doesn't want to burden her friend with the dilemma. Meanwhile, Rebecca's imagines Greg and Josh taunting her about the apartment having too many reminders of her time with both men . To get over her heartbreak Rebecca tries setting fire to items she has related to Josh and Greg. When the flames get out of control she calls for emergency assistance. Unable to stay at her fire damaged place, Rebecca went next door to Heather's place. It’s there that she’s reintroduced to her friend's parents Mr. and Mrs. Davis. She sleeps in their home for the night and Mrs. Davis lends Rebecca clothes to use for work the next day. Once there Rebecca learned her embarrassing 911 call was uploaded on YouTube and became viral. Despite her humiliation, Rebecca attends a meeting with an executive named Trina from the feminine product company "Miss Douche.” Rebecca is inspired by their plans to rebrand the company and have a contest to find a new face for thier product. She asks Paula to take over the work she was to do for the company as it would be a conflict of interest since Rebecca is entering the contest. That night at the Proctor residence, Scott is unsuccessful at showing Paula they can share the household responsibilities. At the Davis home, Heathers parents help Rebecca prepare for the contest. Clothing, spray tanning and hairstylist experts give Rebecca a complete make over . Rebecca shows up to work with her new look shocking Paula and her co-workers. She paid bots to like her Instagram posts ensuring that she'd be entered into the "Miss Douche" contest. Rebecca ignores Paula's warning about her true motivations for her latest scheme and later runs into Josh away from work. He barely recognizes her and reveals he hadn't seen Rebecca's YouTube video. Josh takes pity on her and his reaction causes Rebecca to sink into a depression. Heather is has to snap Rebecca out of her funk to get her ready for the contest. Later, the Davis family is in the audience cheers Rebecca on as she Trina and a panel of judges interviews the participants. When it's Rebecca's turn, she is stumped when Trina asks her who she is only to finally answer that she's still trying to figure that out. She confesses she's not fit to be "Miss Douche" citing her infamous YouTube video as proof. Rebecca quits the competition and suggests they choose someone like Heather who is far more chill and laid back. Meanwhile, Paula's presentation to the City Planning manager goes well until he questions her credentials. Paula admits she is not a lawyer but is praised by the manager for her excellent work on the case and gets her petition approved. At the "Miss Douche" contest Rebecca is consoled by Heather's parents. Heather interrupts them and announces she won the competition along with $10,000 dollars. She then lets her mom and dad know she is moving out believing their slack parenting is holding her back. Heather also tells Rebecca they are going to move in together as she needs her credit score to co-sign and her friend needs someone to give her good advice. At the Proctor residence, Paula is recovering from having an abortion. Rebecca visits and asks if anything is the matter but Paula decides not to tell her about what she just went through. Later, Rebecca returns to her apartment and says goodbye to it and Greg. Afterwards, Rebecca and Heather are at Sugar Face looking for a a place online when they unexpectedly run into a disheveled Valencia Perez. Tag *This is the first episode of the show without a tag. Recurring themes Songs }} Continuity . *Scott Proctor and Brendan Proctor return in this episode. *Mr. and Mrs. Davis was introduced this episode. *" " series regular guest stars in this episode as "Trina" *Valencia Perez makes her return to the show as a series regular. |places= Returning or debuting places in this episode. *Airport *Rebecca's apartment. In this episode she decides to move out and find a place with Heather. *Proctor residence *The Davis family apartment is shown. *Whitefeather & Associates *Sugar Face donut shop debuts |things= Recurring or debuting things in this episode. *Emory sweatshirt *Channy Bear }} Episodes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes